


Nothing Like Yesterday

by Efenesh723



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: And please imagine Clark is not having any relationship, And them being adorable together, Angst, Batfamily Feels, Batfamily Shenanigans, Because I don't want to hurt Lois, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just Bruce being a regular dad to his kids, M/M, Out of Character, SuperBat, Temporary Amnesia, batfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efenesh723/pseuds/Efenesh723
Summary: One mission went wrong and Batman got hit by some magic that made him forget everyone he's ever known. Somehow, the batkids think that it's fun to mess around with him by telling Bruce that Clark is his boyfriend.Based on this amazing tumblr post : https://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/post/185716350447/superman-always-has-amnesia-in-fics-i-want-batman





	Nothing Like Yesterday

When Bruce woke up, he was laying on a bed, everything hurt, and he was alone. 

“_Father_.”

Or not.

Appearing out of nowhere was the sight of a boy which Bruce guessed couldn’t be older than 10—and what did the kid just say? He was_ his_ son? 

Bruce tried to get up then frowned in pain. He closed his eyes before opening them again. “Oh, hey… boy.” He managed to rasp out between his headache. 

“You don’t remember me,” was the only thing the kid said, as if that explained everything.

“My name is Damian. Wayne. Do you remember who you are?”

He tried to remember, he did. He tried to think harder about his past and his life and basically everything that wasn’t his name and still, nothing came to him but a blur. “I’m, um, your father, I suppose.” He scratched the back of his head and found nothing. “I mean I remember who _I_ am, but I also don’t remember _who_ I am.” He squinted at the absurdity of his own words.

Now Bruce might think that he was imagining things but he swore he saw Damian had just rolled his eyes. “You are still you, sadly.”

“What do you mean?”

Damian stood beside Bruce’s bed, and the kid was looking out of the window, past the closed curtains and the sunlight that was blocked from entering the room because of them.

“Prepare yourself for the noise that is about to come.” Damian sighed loudly, looking clearly defeated even though all Bruce could see was his slightly slumped shoulders.

“What do you mean?”

‘The noise’ came three minutes later. It started as a bunch of feet running too fast up the stairs, then a bunch of screaming, then a bunch of banging on his door and before Bruce could even reply with anything, came another bunch of screaming from a bunch of kids who barged into his room without any permissions.

“I can’t believe you didn’t die. _Again! _Damian contacted us few minutes ago and we quickly rushed here straightaway from Mc. Donald!” 

“How does it feel to come back from the dead?”

“Are you feeling better, Bruce?”

No, I don’t feel any better, he tried to say that. But those kids kept cutting his sentence even before he could say a word. Honestly, his head was flooded with random new information right now like: I’m Bruce Wayne, I have too many kids whom I forget all their names, and they’re all loud.

“All of you need to shut up. You are confusing Father.”

Thanks to Damian they were all quiet for a moment. That, until—

“What do you mean he’s confused? He’s Bruce!” One teen with a weird streak of white on his hair pointed furiously at Bruce, who only looked back at him with one eyebrow raised. “What can possibly confuse _him_?”

“About _everything_, right now.” 

“What the hell _is_ going on?”

\---

Damian explained the situations and eventually, they managed to tell Bruce about what happened in the most simplest way they thought was possible. And by simple, what came was actually a jumbled rambling about “There’s this thing called the Justice League, they fight crimes, then something went wrong, then you got magic punched so now you forget everyone and maybe everything you’ve ever known before.”

“Okay?” Bruce looked a little hesitated. “And this… Justice League, was it? How do I even get involved with it?” 

And then they thought it would be funny to mess around with Bruce so Jason said, “Nah, it’s nothing. You were just walking, minding your own business and then boom, there was an attack. It’s no surprise, really. It’s America.”

Damian shook his head at first, not wanting to join their stupid game but then he decided to come along anyway. It was actually Dick’s idea, when he dragged them four out of the room then told them that it probably was better for Bruce not to get confused with the whole situations. Tim agreed that the whole Batman things wouldn’t even make sense to him, Jason just wanted to make fun of Bruce, and Damian just wanted Alfred to come.

“He’s right, Father,” he said at last. “But everything is fine now.” And then :

“How do I get rid of this magic thing?”

“Diana said it’ll wear off on itself,” Dick reassured him.

“Who’s Diana?”

“She’s uh, friend. Anyway, you just have to be patient for a week or two.”

“Why would they even do that?” Bruce didn’t seem to be convinced at all. “It won’t make any difference if the effect doesn’t even last.”.

“Well, initially they just wanted everyone to forget what happened in the … _battle_.”

“_Everyone_?”

“Yea,” Jason chimed in, trying to rescue Dick from answering more weird questions with weird answers. “They tried to magic punch everyone in there but the only one who was hit was just you, sadly.” 

He didn't help much.

But that part, in fact, was the truth. Except for the ‘magic punch’ thing.

A group of criminal decided to use some sort of magic machine to try to erase everyone’s memory about what happened when they robbed a bank and almost bombed a city block last night. Everything was simple and great until something finally went wrong. The supposedly “Memory Eraser of the Day” accidentally changed itself into “Memory Eraser of Everyone You’ve Ever Known” instead, and Superman, with his laser eyes and his great will to prevent the disaster, decided that it was a good idea to just destroy the thing, which a second later radiated its big, green, gleaming light right at Batman, sending the man immediately unconscious.

Superman didn’t yet to know about the later effects of that, of course. After he sent Bruce back to the Manor and made sure that he was okay, he quickly left to continue his reporter business. 

Everything was quiet and somewhat awkward for a moment until out of nowhere, Tim suggested—mostly for breaking the situation rather than really asking: “Why don’t we go downstairs for lunch or something? I could use some coffee.”

Which Bruce replied with an acceding nod. He thought that maybe he could use some coffee as well.

Which gone very wrong later because downstairs, there was Clark who’d just finished his work and immediately went back to the Manor to check on Bruce again because Clark wasn’t really sure that he was really okay, but God was he wrong.

“Hello, Bruce.” Clark was wearing his usual plaid and khaki as his look-I’m-just-an-ordinary-guy-I-can’t-be-a-superpowered-alien disguise. In his left hand was a cup of black coffee, which he then handed out to Bruce. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.”

Bruce, even though confused, still took a sip of the coffee willingly and appreciated the rich taste of it with closed eyes. He then gave Tim, the only kid who was close enough to him at the moment a mixed-up look, the kind of look that said “Please introduce me to this guy” to not sound rude but also the ignorant one that said “I don’t even know who he is” at the very same time.

Tim nodded although he didn’t smile because that would be too obvious. “This is Clark Kent.” He then said ambiguously because he was tired and didn’t really know what to say: “You two have met and are _very_ close before.”

It acquired Clark’s tired brain about ten seconds for him to actually understand the meaning behind the small introduction Tim made so he just absentmindedly answered with a casual “Yeah.” which Bruce answered with another casual “Okay, so we’re together.” along with a nonchalant nod. And then it hit Clark when it was too late.

“W-_what?_ But we are—“

“YES!” Dick screamed from the very top of the stairs upon knowing what happened. “THAT IS CLARK KENT, YOUR BOYFRIEND. HE WEARS KHAKIS AND STUPID TIES BUT YOU LOVE HIM.”

Besides Tim, there were Jason and Damian laughing their lives up. 

Bruce furrowed his brows but then decided to continue sipping his coffee anyway, sitting calmly across the room.

Clark was about to ask what the heaven was happening but his mouth was abruptly slapped closed by Jason’s hand.

“Ssh,” Jason forced him to stay quiet before he leaned close to Clark and whispered in his ear even when he knew he didn’t have to because you know, _superhearing_. “You remember that incident last night?”

Clark nodded.

“This is it. This is what it really does. He doesn’t remember anything except maybe his name. Hell, he doesn’t even know that he’s Batman.”

“But—“ Clark snatched Jason's hand off his face easily. “_What nonsense have you been telling him?_”

“It’s really nothing. I just said that he was just walking around as a normal civilian would do before he got hit by last night’s incident.” 

“But that’s not what I meant.“

“No buts, Clark. Don’t ruin the fun.” Jason waved his hands in the air frantically. “You can tell him the truth about ‘Nah, Bruce, your kids were actually lying to you. We’re just good friends’ later.”

“It’s true, Clark.” There was Tim standing beside him with a big glass of coffee. “And he’s really confused right now. Don’t you think telling him that you’re Superman and he’s Batman and you two have been fighting crime together for years will only confuse him more?”

That made sense, despite Clark own protest and displeasure about having to lie to Bruce. “Okay, if you said so. What worse could happen, right?”

“Yes. Even Damian agrees.”

And for Clark’s question, many, many things, actually, could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post this one because apparently, I need to read fanfic based on this prompt aaaand, yea, that's basically why. I'm still learning to write in English so any corrections about the grammar or any kind of errors that I made will be very welcomed. See you in the next chapters and thank you for reading <3


End file.
